Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Hibiscus moscheutos. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to create new well-branched Hibiscus cultivars with desirable flower color, and uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the inventor in Elburn, Ill. in 2000, of the Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 102-5-1 (not patented), as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-3 (not patented), as the male, or pollen, parent. The female parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 102-5-1, has a very good habit is floriferous with flowers having a white xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d. The male parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-3 has medium height is fairly floriferous with a good habit and very deep pink flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 102-5-1, the flowers of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 have a dark red xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d, whereas the flowers of the female parent have a white xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 is better branched, and more free flowering than the female parent.
Compared to plants of male parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-3, flowers of the cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 have a light pink edge fading towards the center to white with a dark red xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d while the male parent has deep pink flowers. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 is more vigorous and more free flowering, with larger flowers than the male parent.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill., on Aug. 7, 2001. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 is perennial to Zone 5.
Both parents have a degree of homozygosity such that the progeny of the cross 102-5-1 times 116-23-3 are phenotypically uniform and essentially identical to xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99. Removal of the terminal apex will improve branching in asexually reproduced plants. Accordingly, plants that are phenotypically identical to xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 can be produced by sexual reproduction as well as asexual reproduction.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright, and symmetrical plant habit that is suitable for container production;
2. Early to flower;
3. Bushy, well branched;
4. Large flowered and floriferous; and
5. Flowers have a light pink edge fading towards the center to white with a dark red xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d.
Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 can be compared to plants of the Hibiscus Disco Belle Series Pink (not patented), commercially available from Sakata Seed, Inc., Morgan Hill, Calif. 95037. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Santa Paula, Calif., plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 differ from plants of Disco Belle Series Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 are 20% more compact;
2. Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 are earlier to flower by approximately one week;
3. Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 have more branches;
4. Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 are branched more uniformly; and
5. Plants of the new Hibiscus xe2x80x98Balhibluxe2x80x99 are more floriferous.